criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Khary Payton
Linda Braddock |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Khary Payton is an American actor and voice actor, best known for his role as Cyborg in the Teen Titans series and as Ezekiel in the AMC series The Walking Dead. Biography Payton was born on May 16, 1972, at Augusta, Georgia. Payton first became interested in a career in film when he was in high school. Looking to get a quick taste at what the industry was like, Payton performed stand-up comedy when he was a teenager and performed in several Dallas Theatre Center productions by the time he graduated from Southern Methodist University. Payton got his first on-screen role in 2000, when he was cast as a Teenager in the comedy film The Operator. He got his first voice-over role in that same year, when he was cast to voice multiple characters in the video game Deus Ex. Payton got his first major recurring role in 2003, when he was cast as DC superhero Cyborg in the animated action-adventure series Teen Titans, a role he continues to voice to this day. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Injustice 2, Batman: Arkham Knight, Final Fantasy XV, Infamous: Second Son, Big Hero 6: The Series, Mafia III, République, Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham City, Medium, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Payton portrayed Detective Landon Kaminski in the Season Five episode "The Slave of Duty". Filmography *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2017) - Grimlock/Additional Voices (51 episodes, voice) *DC Super Hero Girls (2016-2017) - Cyborg/Lion-Mane (5 episodes, voice) *Injustice 2 (2017) - Cyborg/Grid (voice) *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Cyborg/Lead (voice) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2017) - Cyborg/Additional Voices (173 episodes, voice) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2017) Jukka/Ship Crasher #2 (2 episodes, voice) *The Walking Dead (2016-2017) - Ezekiel (5 episodes) *Hand of God (2017) - Major Tom (2 episodes) *Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) - Wasabi-no-Ginger (2 episodes, voice) *Justice League Action (2016-2017) - Cyborg/Kanjar Ro (6 episodes, voice) *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *The Lion Guard (2016) - Rafiki/Muhangus (9 episodes, voice) *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Cyborg/Victor Stone (voice) *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (voice) *Lego DC Comics Superheroes: Justice League - Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Cyborg (voice) *Sofia the First (2016) - Barley (voice) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cyborg (voice) *Kingmakers (2015) - Ben Wheeler *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Rafiki (voice) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Tony/Stan (voice) *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Cyborg (Teen Titans) (voice, uncredited) *Lego DC Super Heroes: Justice League - Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Cyborg (voice) *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Cyborg (voice) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - John Henry Irons/Granny Goodness/Mugger (voice) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Michael Lane/Azrael (voice) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (2015) - Cyborg/Cyzarro (voice) *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - John Henry Irons/Drift Member (voice) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Hex/Manny/Student (4 episodes, voice) *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Knox/Additional Voices (voice) *Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered (2014) - Cyborg (voice) *Infamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Policeman #3/Street Thug #3 (voice) *République (2013) - Quinn Derringer (voice) *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad/Black Manta/Tourist (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Killer Croc/Warden Martin Joseph (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins - Blackgate (2013) - Warden Martin Joseph (voice) *Khumba (2013) - Wild Dog #2/Dassie Chorus (voice) *Fuse (2013) - Jacob Kimble (voice) *Body of Proof (2013) - Brad Carter *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Cyborg/Doomsday/Regime Soldier #1 (voice) *Young Justice (2010-2013) - Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad/Additional Voices (32 episodes, voice) *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Soldier/Slave (voice) *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii (voice) *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marine/Samwell Stone (voice) *Love Is Dead (2013) - Doubting Thomas *New Teen Titans (2011-2012) - Cyborg/Nufu (13 episodes, voice) *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Emmett Graves (voice) *Go On (2012) - Don *Fairly Legal (2012) - Tom Finnerman *Starhawk (2012) - Emmett Graves (voice) *Strange Frame: Love & Sax (2012) - Atem (voice) *Astronaut: The Last Push (2012) - Michael Forrest *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2012) - Hex (voice) *My Life As an Experiment (2011) - Martin *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Galen/Additional Voices (voice) *Infamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Male Pedestrians (voice) *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Azrael/G.C.P.D. Officer Jon Forrester (voice) *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Razor Co-Pilot (English version, voice) *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Legend of Awesomest Maximus (2011) - King Erotic *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Ripcord/Additional Voices (7 episodes, voice) *Infamous 2 (2011) - Male Pedestrians (voice) *Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) - Zack (English version, voice) *General Hospital (2011) - Terrell Jackson (24 episodes) *Killzone 3 (2011) - ISA Soldiers (voice) *Generator Rex (2010) - Beasly/Gang Punk/Male Providence Cadet #2/Pilot (3 episodes, voice) *CSI: Miami (2010) - Aaron Taber *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Lie to Me (2010) - Cpt. Stan Renshaw *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Soldiers (voice) *Dead or Alive Paradise (2010) - Zack (English version, voice) *I'm in the Band (2010) - Kaz Ridley *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Manny/Hex/TV Announcer (6 episodes, voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 (2010) - Wraith (voice) *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Nathan Copeland (voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Slave of Duty" (2009) TV episode - Detective Landon Kaminski *Medium (2009) - Mr. Bronson *Circle of Eight (2009) - Cop #2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Earl Devereaux/Additional Voices (voice) *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Luke Cage (voice) *The Sims 3 (2009) - Sim/Death (voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Rael/Michaels (voice) *Blood: The Last Vampire (2009) - Creature *Prototype (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ninja Blade (2009) - Andy Walker (English version, voice) *FusionFall (2009) - Hex (voice) *How I Met Your Mother (2008) - Guy #3 in Booth *Emily's Reasons Why Not (2006-2008) - Josh (6 episodes) *Endwar (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Resistance 2 (2008) - Benjamin Warner (voice) *Quantum of Solace (2008) - African Mercenaries (voice) *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Various (voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando 3 (voice) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Drebin/7th Circle - Avatar (English version, voice) *Jumper (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Blade (voice) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Tyr/The Hunter (2 episodes, voice) *Ping Pong Playa (2007) - JP Money *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Hex/Additional Voices (7 episodes, voice) *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Smokey (6 episodes, voice) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) - General Deuce (3 episodes, voice) *God of War II (2007) - Rhodes Soldiers/Spartan Soldiers (voice) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Maurice/Hall Monitor #1/Ice Cream Man #3 (3 episodes, voice) *Teen Titans (2003-2007) - Cyborg/Additional Voices (63 episodes, voice) *Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) - Zack (English version, voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Wraith (voice) *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Blade/Paibok (voice) *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Cyborg (voice) *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Resident (voice) *Reservoir Dogs (2006) - Mr. Blue (voice) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2006) - Mitch (voice) *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Lawrence Mujari (voice) *American Wasteland (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Quake 4 (2005) - Bidwell/Announcer (voice) *Teen Titans (2005) - Cyborg (voice) *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Bishop/Nick Fury (voice) *Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) - Derrick *Lincoln's Eyes (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Men of Valor (2004) - Greaser (voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004) - Rael/Michaels (voice) *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Lawrence Mujari (voice) *The Shield (2004) - Kaliel 'Lil Psych' Wilks *D.O.T.S. (2004) - Unknown Character *Creepy Freaks (2003) - Skelehomie *Justice League (2003) - Ten (2 episodes, voice) *JAG (2003) - Seaman James Westin *Latter Days (2003) - Andrew *Dracula II: Ascension (2003) - Kenny *Swatters (2002) - Unknown Character *The Proud Family (2002) - Slapmaster (voice) *Imagine That (2002) - Demetrius *Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) - Gillis *Certain Guys (2000) - Moving Guy *Deus Ex (2000) - JoJo Fine/Smuggler/Hotel Bartender/Rooks Gang (voice, credited as Khahry Payton) *The Operator (2000) - Teen #1 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors